megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Keisuke Takagi
Keisuke Takagi is a character from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor. He is Atsuro Kihara's old friend from school. Appearances * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Playable Character * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked: Playable Character * Devil Survivor (Manga) Design Keisuke has straight brown hair and matching eyes and oval shaped glasses with black frames. Keisuke wears a brown and yellow dress shirt that is unbuttoned (also untucked), under a yellow polo shirt, with black pants and shoes Personality Keisuke is a very calm and thoughtful person. However, he hides a very extreme judgmental side towards people who commit despicable acts such as bullying and using their power for their own selfish desires. Once Midori is told to be executed by humans in a Laplace Mail, Keisuke gets furious and tries to create a world where people will have to be judged by Yama, the judge from Hell, a demon he summoned from his own anger. Profile Devil Survivor The protagonist, along with Yuzu and Atsuro, meet Keisuke shortly after the Lockdown begins. Keisuke introduces himself to the group, but comes off with a somewhat quiet demeanor, something that greatly surprises Atsuro. After Keisuke goes away, Atsuro explains that he used to be the kind of person that would protect people who were bullied by others, and that he had no idea why his personality had changed so much in such a short time. Keisuke is available for recruitment on Day 2 after saving him and Midori Komaki during a battle. He is very protective of the cosplay star, and as such, he constantly tries to convince Midori to quit pretending to be a hero because of how she's constantly flaunting her demons and eventually giving civilians a negative view of demon tamers. The next day he leaves the party to save Midori, who apparently is in danger of dying herself. But afterwards, he is more focused on "judging people" with Yama, the judge of Hell. Keisuke eventually kills a member of a gang known as Shibuya Daemons, which angers its leader, Kaido, who seeks revenge in the name of his fallen friend. If the player does not meet and convince Keisuke to change his ways and cease to cast blame on others during the events of Day 4, he will be killed by Kaido's demon, Pazuzu. If he is saved, however, he can be recruited again. Convincing Keisuke to change for the better also unlocks the demon Yama, allowing him to be fused in the Cathedral of Shadows. If Keisuke has survived for long enough, he will reveal his reasons for changing his personality and his mind so much. When he began attending high school, he continued to protect his classmates from bullying; however, one day the classmates he'd protected changed sides and began to bully him instead. This was the catalyst for his cynical personality and the appreciation for someone as simple as Midori, who held an exceedingly black-and-white, innocent and childish view of the world. Early Bad Ending Keisuke does not show up at all. Desperate Escape When the protagonist chooses to go with Yuzu's plan of escaping the lockdown, Keisuke leaves along with Midori. However, after learning of Naoya's strategy in breaking through the lockdown, Keisuke can be convinced to rejoin the party. King of Demons Keisuke, along with Midori and Yuzu, oppose to Naoya's plan to make the protagonist the King of Bel, and leave the party. Upon completion of Naoya's route, Keisuke is seen in the epilogue as the protagonist begins to wage war with the angels, and hopes that the protagonist is safe and that the new world would not be ruled by power. Kingdom of Saints Keisuke will stay with the group, supporting the Protagonist's decision to become Messiah. Silent Revolution Keisuke remains with the group regardless of any events in the route. In order to secure this route, the player must save him on the 5th day or Atsuro will call off his plan. Song of Hope Keisuke remains with the group regardless of any events in the route. Devil Survivor Overclocked Man's Decision Keisuke can be seen speaking with Shoji. After a conversation, he will rejoin the party. The King's Decision If the player chooses to spare the demon tamers and meets with Keisuke, he will join them before the fight against Metatron. Otherwise, he will not appear at all. Hero Vs. God Keisuke is supportive of the Messiah's goal to reform humanity, and more accepting of the angels' extreme judgments. Stats Keisuke is useful mainly for his speed, which starts higher than the rest of his stats. In turn, he has very, very little vitality. This can be fixed, however, with a skill such as Life Surge. There are those who use him as a mage character, although his stats are too balanced for most people. His movement range is 4. At level 99, he has stats of 28 St, 35 Ma, 16 Vi, and 36 Ag; making him one of the fastest character in the game (rivaled only by Izuna). 2nd Day, Ikebukuro Keisuke is found here defending Midori from demons, and must be assisted. 4th Day, Ikebukuro As Midori is about to escape from the map, Keisuke intervenes and brings along Yama. Defeating either Yama or Keisuke here will force him to retreat. 5th Day, Shiba Park Keisuke once again summons Yama to punish cops who are misusing their COMPs. However, the goal for this battle is to defeat Yama - if Keisuke is defeated, a game over will be issued. Gallery Keisuke Takagi in Devil Survivor manga adaption.jpg|Keisuke Takagi from manga adaption Trivia * At the beginning of Day 3, when Keisuke joins the party, Atsuro heavily implies that Keisuke has romantic feelings for Midori, though he quickly denies it. Category:Devil Survivor Characters Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Characters Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Human Race Category:Allies